


二三事

by comeandcatchmenow



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 16:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeandcatchmenow/pseuds/comeandcatchmenow





	二三事

01  
凌晨的街道人烟稀少，夏夜的风微凉，林彦俊站在路灯下，有点不耐烦地问身后的Anna：“还有多久到？”  
“过了这个红绿灯咯——”Anna盯着屏幕，约车软件上显示司机距离他们越来越近了。不过前提是他们已经在这个荒郊野岭的地方等了快半个小时。另一个女同事百无聊赖地p着刚才的自拍，林彦俊叹了口气，再次按了按手机的电源键，依然是纹丝不动。  
福无双至祸不单行。部门里组织集体去海边玩，林彦俊的手机不慎进了水，就再也开不了机了。没赶上末班地铁，又迷路了，于是只能和同事们一起待在路边喂蚊子的林彦俊心情自然烦躁起来。

好在约的车总算是如期赶到了。一行人钻进车里之后，林彦俊在副驾驶上坐好。司机提醒系安全带的声音有点熟悉，他忍不住抬头去看。  
有些暗淡的月光下，那个人侧脸的轮廓也锋利明朗。  
“陈立农？”林彦俊脱口而出。就算是已经分开了这么多年，那个人的名字在他心里也依然是无法逃离的存在。

但这个相遇的时机算不得太体面。林彦俊穿着拖鞋，头发半湿着，身上是被海风熏染过后腥咸的味道。“去海边玩？”陈立农笑了笑，接他的话问他，自然又熟练，是约车司机的必备技能。  
“嗯。”林彦俊轻轻答应了一声。  
女生的直觉总是要敏感一些。如果是久别重逢的老友，表现应该会更惊喜才对。现在这两个人完全就是有点惊讶又有点尴尬的样子嘛。两个人都在有意避免与对方的视线直接接触。车后座的Anna独自揣摩着，莫非是……前男友？  
还得是特别念念不忘的那种。

林彦俊作为她的同事兼后辈，总是对自己的感情生活讳莫如深，表现出一副单身汉乐天派的架势，对于男男女女的示好一向无动于衷。倒是第一次看见他有了逃避的感觉。爱八卦的Anna好奇地留心着前座的动静，想知道这两个人还能装作从容不迫的样子多久。  
“开夜车哦……很辛苦吧？”副驾驶上的人用试探的语气问。  
“还好。”陈立农回答的很简短。好像再多说几个字，就可能会流露出某些不可告人的情绪来。  
Anna存心抛砖引玉，装出娇滴滴的声音捏着嗓子，“好晚喏，司机师傅也要忙通宵吗？”  
“兼职而已。”陈立农的声音很平静，“晚上没事做嘛。赚点烟钱。”  
“没事做可以跟老朋友叙叙旧呀，对吧小林？”  
“哇，你管好你自己吧。”林彦俊揶揄道。

02  
秋天的阳光依旧干燥火辣，林彦俊叼着冰棍慢悠悠地回家来。妈妈催他赶紧洗手吃饭，又嗔怪地让他先拍干净裤子上的灰，准是又和邻居家的臭小子趴地上打弹珠了。林彦俊把冰棍嘬干净之后，踮着脚洗好了手，乖乖地坐在了餐桌前。

妈妈把饭菜端上桌后习惯性地扶了扶自己的后腰，林彦俊看着妈妈日益大起来的肚子，小心翼翼地问道：“妈妈，还有多久我才有妹妹呀？”  
“下个月吧。”妈妈笑了笑，“医生说预产期是下个月。”

小林彦俊显然听不懂“预产期”是什么意思。不过既然妈妈说了下个月，那他可得掰着手指头好好计算一下。  
“不过也说不好咯。隔壁阿姨一开始也说预产期是下个月，但早产了，今天刚出院回来。”  
“隔壁家的阿姨？”林彦俊从饭碗里抬起头来，“是陈叔叔家么？”  
“对呀。”妈妈点点头，“一会吃完饭，你去他家里看看吧。是个小弟弟呢。”

襁褓里的婴儿皱巴巴又可怜兮兮的样子着实让五岁的林彦俊小心灵得到了震撼。他久久地盯着婴儿沉睡的小脸，伸出食指小心地戳了一下柔软的脸蛋。  
他和他打的第一个招呼也轻柔的像一个吻。  
抱着要更好地照顾好未来的妹妹的志向，林彦俊三天两头就往隔壁陈家跑，满腔热情地学习各种带娃技能，虽然陈立农的妈妈也根本不会让他做什么，但林彦俊目光炯炯地盯着她冲奶粉的样子也颇是可爱了一些。  
他就这样和陈立农做着邻居，从五岁到十八岁。从陈立农牙牙学语到姗姗学步，到上蹿下跳巧舌如簧。小男孩最爱的事情，就是跟在大哥哥屁股后面要大哥哥带他玩。林彦俊坐享其成，从天而降的小弟是他调皮捣蛋的最佳拍档。

他们会一起长大，结婚生子，在对方的婚礼上做伴郎，他们都以为这样的日子是不会有尽头的。

03  
坏掉的手机就像是林彦俊乱掉的心情。一晚上过去了，用了各种百度来的小偏方都不见好。林彦俊终于放弃了，第二天早上懒洋洋地爬到手机维修店去求助专业人士。

他昨晚没睡好觉，现代人手机就和老婆差不多，不搂着就睡不安稳。  
但他知道这其中有安慰自己的成分。如果不是因为这部坏掉的手机，就该由他来叫车，这样他可能就坐不上陈立农的车；而又因为这部坏掉的手机，他又连“留个微信吧”这种话，都没有理由说出口。

他们总在较劲。

前台接待的姐姐还算温柔可亲，拿过林彦俊的手机简单问了几句情况后就嘱咐他在一旁稍等，要拿给工程师看看才知道。林彦俊点头，没有手机的人就连等待的十几分钟都很漫长，于是他选择去隔壁的奶茶店买了杯冷饮。  
回来的时候正好叫到他的号，他抬起头想站起身，握着冰凉的饮料却迈不开步子。

工程师好死不死是昨晚见到的司机。  
不同于昨晚昏暗的光线，他终于能看清他的样子。这么多年过去了，陈立农的眼眸依然黝黑纯真。穿着工服戴着眼镜，静静地看着他。  
“唔，主板和屏幕都烧坏了。修起来可能有点费劲，费用也比较高这样。不过你要是坚持要修的话，我也可以尝试一下。”陈立农简单介绍了一下情况，声调平稳，听不出感情。  
“嗯……修吧。”林彦俊答应他。成年人的公事公办。

这一切未免太巧了，林彦俊想，好像是上天刻意在安排两个人重逢。  
但是有什么必要呢。事到如今林彦俊已经接近而立之年，陈立农虽然看起来很年轻，但也已经是个大学毕业走上社会的小伙子了。沉溺于过往的那点情愫不可自拔，显然不是成熟的人的做法。只可惜他面对陈立农，好像从来就成熟不起来一样。  
你又知道对方怎么想了……他嗤笑自己。这么多年来他也许只是在自作多情。没准陈立农已经有了可爱又漂亮的女朋友，他只是他儿时的一个玩伴，仅此而已。

陈立农再次从维修间出来的时候已经过去了两个小时，大约是空调温度不够低的关系，他的额发被汗水浸湿了些，还是好喜欢出汗啊……林彦俊望着他出神地想着。  
“抱歉久等了……”陈立农跟他认真地解释，“现在应该没什么问题了。你试试吧。”  
林彦俊只是粗略地检查了一下。被陈立农盯着——就算只是盯着他的手机，也对他来说并不好过，他只想赶紧交钱然后走人。

“这是你的手机号么？”陈立农对着林彦俊填好的售后单明知故问。  
“……是。”林彦俊点头。  
“那如果有需要的话，可以留一下我的联系方式。”陈立农递给他自己的名片，“售后有问题的话，直接联系我吧。”

04  
十八岁两个人之所以没有再继续做邻居，是因为林彦俊去上大学了。  
学校离家并不远，周末的时候林彦俊甚至可以回家来。陈立农也还是经常会来找他玩，随着年岁渐长，林彦俊也没有对陈立农表现出什么不耐烦的情绪。十八岁的男孩子抱有这样的耐心实属罕见。但他当时不懂。

他甚至怀疑过陈立农是不是喜欢自己的妹妹，不然干嘛老是来找自己。毕竟妹妹和他是同龄人，漂亮又水灵，和林彦俊一样，继承了妈妈的大眼睛。  
但是要怎么开口呢，直接问就好像是戏弄人家一样。林彦俊只能留心观察，哇这小兔崽子今天端着妈妈做的点心来，肯定是想塞给妹妹的；叫我出去玩还要在门口跟妹妹多讲几句话，过分欸；妹妹过生日他来掺和什么劲，可别让他大晚上的把人拐跑了。诸如此类的独角戏，林彦俊乐在其中，完全不觉得吃一个小自己五岁的弟弟的醋有什么不妥。

等到他发现不妥的时候已经很晚了。至少在这方面林彦俊开窍真的很晚。

但随之而来更悲哀的是，陈立农喜欢自己的妹妹，这个认知在他脑海里已经根深蒂固了。就算不是，那也不会喜欢自己。

他还和陈立农，以前还交流过小电影心得呢，那家伙怎么想都直男的很。况且林彦俊也不想把这么小的孩子带歪掉。青春总会有些莫名的悸动，来的快，去的也快。再正常不过了。

大三那年的考试月他刚从图书馆里临时抱佛脚出来，就接到了陈立农的消息。对方说自己在校门口，要现在去接他。还挺意外的，好好的不上课，来我学校做什么？林彦俊虽然心里疑惑着，但也还是去了。  
那个儿时总当他跟屁虫的小男孩，不知不觉已经长这么高了。林彦俊慢慢地走过去，陈立农的身影在路灯下挺拔修长，他恍然间有了一种错觉，好像他们从来就该是这样的。这一切都不是自己的一厢情愿。

“很冷欸。你来干嘛？”林彦俊装出轻松的语气调侃道。  
“我要走了。”陈立农的声音染上伤感。  
林彦俊愣了愣：“去哪？”  
“我不知道，但是我妈说不能再住在这里了。”陈立农说的简短，却往前走近了一步，他已经快要和林彦俊差不多高了。路灯下他的目光复杂而悲伤，是不该出现在十几岁的孩子脸上的表情。  
“所以……为什么？你怎么啦？”陈立农的姿态咄咄逼人，他不禁往后退了一步。然而很快让他取而代之的是焦急与担心，上前紧紧拉住对方的手。

“我不知道，我……”陈立农的眼底蔓上雾气，很快盈满了泪水。  
“你别着急啊。慢慢讲。”林彦俊劝他。  
“没事，”陈立农飞快地抹了一把眼睛，清清喉咙，让自己不再哽咽，“我就是来告诉你一下。而且你不要再来找我了，你找不到我的。”

“什么啊！”林彦俊被他搞得不耐烦，“你能不能有话直说啊。”

“哥，”陈立农好久不这样叫他，“对不起哦。”  
他甚至浮现出了笑意，仿佛刚才那个崩溃到泫然欲泣的人不是他一样。  
“你必须要跟我说。”萌生已久的爱意让林彦俊对陈立农有一种异于常人的直觉，他清楚地意识到陈立农陷入了难缠的麻烦，还是难言之隐。他是他脆弱无助时候想要依赖的对象，光凭这一点他就不能轻易地放他走。

“哥，”陈立农又一次这样叫他，“你喜欢我对不对？”

“……什，什么东西。小孩子不要瞎讲。”林彦俊被这番童言无忌弄得恼羞成怒，他明明藏得很好，却在他为陈立农担心的时候，成了调侃的把柄。

“我知道哥喜欢我。”陈立农从善如流，“我也喜欢你哦。哥。”

“所以是在骗我的对吗。”林彦俊冷下脸来，“看我为你着急，你很爽是不是。”

“不是的，”陈立农摇头，“我真的要走了……但我突然觉得，我告诉你这件事比较重要。”

“是吗。”林彦俊抱起手臂，“临走前来表达心意，又什么都不说，不算什么好的做法吧。”

“当然不算，”陈立农笑笑，“我就是想让哥一辈子记住我又找不到我。”

05  
从林彦俊的角度来说，陈立农真的算是个恶劣极了的初恋。如他所言，他真的没有再被林彦俊找到过，让林彦俊从那个寒冷的冬天开始就丧失了爱人的能力。而又在他以为要一辈子这么心如止水下去的时候，突然无处不在的，出现在他眼前。

但他悲哀地意识到，他甚至对陈立农还是恨不起来。

其实后来他有从妈妈口中了解到一些可能的真相，无非是陈立农的父亲生意失败，合作伙伴又欠下了巨额债务，为了躲避骚扰而不得不全家人远走高飞隐姓埋名的故事。寻常又悲凉，让林彦俊不仅恨不起来这个捉弄自己的人，还一直在牵挂他。

为什么刚毕业就要打两份工？是不是遇到了什么困难？你父亲还好吗？你呢，你过得还好吗？有没有人陪你，照顾你？  
你离开我的这好几年，我每天都在想你。

不过林彦俊甚至不用给自己费心找什么理由，因为——他手机又坏了。  
这次他没联系陈立农，直接就去了维修店。来的次数多了他感觉自己像是个碰瓷的，并且按按下决心：要是这次还修不好，就买台新的算了。  
结果今天当班的还是，陈工。

“啊，因为是进的海水喔，所以会有点麻烦……”陈立农抢在他开口询问之前，不慌不忙地解释。  
“售后我们一定会妥善解决，不会额外收取费用的。”前台满脸抱歉地解释道。

等待的顾客除了林彦俊还有个中年男人，操着方言破口大骂，因为听不懂，所以不知道为什么这么生气。维修店难缠的客人很多，这样的环境下，员工们都练出来四两拨千斤的本领。陈工躲进了维修间，前台的语气是抱歉的，但又很坚定，一副任你打在棉花上的架势。  
不过终归是女孩子，等待胡搅蛮缠的客人离开后，前台的女孩还是红了眼睛。  
林彦俊于心不忍，掏出纸巾递给了她。

“……现在应该没问题咯。你再试试。”陈立农走了出来，眼光顺着林彦俊递出纸巾的手望过去，又收了回来，将手机交给了他。  
林彦俊还是乖乖地照做了。开锁，划屏幕，随手打开一个APP，然后关掉。很不走心的检查。  
“我说，”陈立农的声音从头顶上方传来，“你不是有我的微信吗？怎么不直接联系我？”  
林彦俊惊讶地抬起头，陈立农冲着他笑了笑。  
“……不想麻烦你。”林彦俊重新低下头。  
“你得麻烦我。”陈立农接着他的话，“小时候都是我在麻烦你。”

“你在说什么啊……”这记直球把林彦俊活生生打蒙了。陈立农还是那么不可捉摸。

“我在说……”陈立农的喉结动了动，在安静的维修店里用气音问他，“你一个人吗？有没有结婚？如果没有的话……我能追你吗？”

06  
其实陈立农有个秘密。他小时候真的喜欢过林彦俊的妹妹。  
也不算喜欢，就是他跟着妈妈一起看言情剧，里面帅气的男主角和漂亮的女主角之间的相处让他好激动，他觉得像他这么帅的，其实也可以有个女主角来搭档演言情剧。他放眼班里，好像还是邻居家的那个妹妹长得最漂亮。好在陈立农真的很乖，妈妈赶他去倒水的时候，他真的有在认真倒水，从而错过了男女主角亲密接触的镜头，否则他要是真的有样学样亲了林彦俊的妹妹，那大概会被打折腿。

他后来才知道言情剧害人，他喜欢的其实是那个长的很像的哥哥。

离家前他对林彦俊的那番告白，到底有多伤人，他也是后来才明白。

年少时的人总是固执轻狂孩子气，仗着对方对自己的喜欢，肆无忌惮地恨不得宣告给全世界。有什么关系呢，陈立农在日后总是这样安慰自己，只是一时懵懂的初恋而已，他们俩都很快就会忘记的。  
况且曾经青梅竹马的玩伴，如今生活的境遇已经大不相同。陈立农转学后，因为环境的关系消沉了很久，父母的关系也岌岌可危，他终日活在狼狈的阴影里，没勇气再去触碰破碎的梦。大学毕业后也只知道拼命挣钱，好让妈妈不要再那么操心。  
他活的市井又琐碎，爱情是一纸空文。每每想起这个词，他的脑海里只有那天在林彦俊的学校里，路灯下他着急又伤心的脸，就连头发丝也跟着打颤。他的手腕很细，手指也是，看起来没什么力气似的，却箍的他生疼。

小时候林彦俊作为臭屁大哥喜欢跟他炫耀自己单杠时长，引体向上能一口气做二十个。幼小的陈立农坐在地上，只觉得好厉害。  
他那时候会想过有分开的这一天吗。

那天在车里遇到林彦俊，他还是那么从容又漂亮，好像岁月对他格外善良，不曾在他身上留下什么痕迹。  
回家的时候才发现妈妈给自己打了好几个电话，陈立农回拨过去，只是日常的询问而已。  
“没事啦，妈。”陈立农装出懒洋洋的样子，“我在打游戏呢。”  
开夜车的事情他没让妈妈知道，他不想让她担心。但母亲的直觉出于本能，一天多给儿子打几个电话已经是很克制的表现了。  
“嗯、嗯，知道啦，现在就睡了，晚安。”陈立农随口敷衍着。送走了林彦俊之后心乱如麻，也懒得再加班了。他草草冲了个澡，眼前再次浮现出那个人干净的侧脸，还是那么瘦，眼睛还是那么亮，他身上海风的味道让他想起流逝的童年，两个男孩子赤着脚在海边跑，晒得黑不溜秋再被家长训斥，是多么甜蜜幸福的时光。

“好啦，妈，我很好的，早点睡觉好吗。”  
“知道啦，会找女朋友的。”  
“我喜欢什么类型的……”陈立农躺在床上看着天花板，“眼睛大的，个子高的，单杠能撑一分钟的……妈我没在开玩笑喔。”

07  
七岁的陈立农并不太能理解，为什么林彦俊最近总是提着他的大裤衩慢悠悠地走来走去，就好像裤裆里藏了什么怪东西，必须要离自己的小丁丁远点一样。  
“很痛。”十二岁的林彦俊皱着眉头满脸怨念。  
陈立农眨眨眼睛，这单眼皮眼睛有点大。  
“等你长大了也要的。”林彦俊生无可恋。  
“要干嘛。”陈立农继续无辜懵懂状。  
“……不跟你说了。”林彦俊把手里的半盒草莓塞给他，“吃完。”  
“阿俊哥哥吃。”陈立农吃了两个又递回给他，“你喜欢吃的。”  
“你吃吧，我吃了好多。”  
“那给妹妹。”陈立农站起身来就要往林彦俊家跑。  
“喂我妈要我拿给你的欸！”林彦俊喊住他，“你干嘛客气哦今天，很奇怪。”

因为你很喜欢草莓味的东西。这个认知陈立农从七岁一直记到二十四岁。当他在手机维修店看到林彦俊捧着一杯草莓冰沙的时候，他突然为自己的行为感到羞愧。  
那个人在他心里一如既往地固执的可爱，反衬自己，只是想多见他几面，所以在手机上做了点小手脚的行为，多么地见不得光。

他不敢靠近，所以才用这种无聊的方式下赌。他不再是那个莽撞的少年，可以热烈坦荡地说出自己的心里话。  
但是他认真到近乎笨拙的初恋却没怀疑他。大概只是对于要反复见他这件事有点懊恼，好看的眉头蹙起来，说话声音也低低的，更像是在跟自己怄气。  
他没办法拒绝这样的林彦俊。古人讲事不过三，如果他只是偶然地见他一回，那不过是少年情怀的一次薄葬，可无论是无心插柳还是蓄意为之，林彦俊总是能出现在他眼前。这让他不能再冷静了。

“我能追你吗？”  
陈立农用数十年来都未曾变过的赤诚目光看着他。  
面前一直低头的人仿佛惊弓之鸟，把头埋的很低，好像空气中有沙堆一样。他的睫毛跟着呼吸颤抖着，沉默了片刻终于敢直视陈立农的目光。

“你要先讲清楚。”不同于陈立农的气音，林彦俊的声音在空荡的维修店内甚至有点大，连刚才还在伤心的前台都循着声音看他，“过去发生的事情。”  
“我会的。你可以好好考虑。” 

你考虑多久都行，我等着你。

08  
刨根问底不是林彦俊的作风，陈立农早就有这个心理准备。但他没想到林彦俊问的问题这么简单：“你白天要上班，晚上还开车，你有时间睡觉吗？”  
“还好。我不需要很多睡眠。”  
陈立农叼着牙刷回他的信息，面对面交谈大概还是尴尬，电子通讯省去了这部分麻烦。  
“那你现在在开车？”  
“没有喔，今天有点困了。一会就去睡了。”  
界面停留在“对方正在输入”许久，久到陈立农都要捧着手机迷糊地睡着了，才看到林彦俊回复道：“你很缺钱吗？”

“倒没有。只是一个人习惯了这样子。如果空虚下来反而不知道要怎么办。”  
“但如果是你……我都有空的。开夜车只是兼职而已。”  
他迫不及待地表忠心，像小狗叼着主人的裤脚还要眼巴巴地看着。

“我不是说这个。”  
“只是关心你”这五个字被林彦俊键入又删除，换成了“只是觉得你该多休息”。

“你在关心我。”陈立农其实有点讨厌起自己的无赖。

“是啊。”林彦俊在单身公寓里对着手机叹气，自暴自弃地打字：“很关心。”

“其实当时是我爸欠了赌债然后搬走的，不跟你说是因为觉得蛮丢脸。而且当时骚扰我家的人很多，我心情不好，所以也不想牵连到你。”

“好。”

“好在读完书也顺利出来毕业工作了。现在就是想好好赚钱给我妈养老……大概没有你过的那么体面，但是我自己觉得，行啦。”

“你别揣测我的想法吧。”

“喔对不起……这么多年你都一个人吗？”

“……之前有谈过。不过都，没什么。”

“我该早点找你，对不起。但是后来发生了很多事，我不知道该怎么跟你说。”陈立农打字速度很快，整片屏幕都是他的絮絮叨叨，“我以前很幼稚，做了伤害你的事情也很抱歉，但是我不会再像以前那样。当然我没有在勉强你，你怎么选择是你的事……”  
“你很着急睡觉吗？”林彦俊打断他。  
“没有……”  
“那出来。”林彦俊下定决心，“出来谈吧。”

陈立农突然紧张了。林彦俊这样子好严肃，虽然他平时也神情淡漠的样子，但陈立农知道他只是在放空发呆。  
“去哪？”他小心翼翼地问。  
“你找个离你家近的地方。”

09  
陈立农和林彦俊小时候住的就是楼房。只是当时楼层不高，也没有电梯，街坊邻里之间都是互相照顾的类型。楼下有个小院子，陈立农喜欢在草丛里逮虫玩，林彦俊就在他旁边骑小车。其实现在想想真是够傻的，有什么好玩的呢，搞不懂。  
但这就跟吃饭一样，跟喜欢的人一起吃饭，哪怕只是吃食堂都能很开心。林彦俊明白过来这个道理之后更加不亏待自己的嘴巴，喜欢的人已经不见了，还不能吃点喜欢吃的吗。  
林彦俊比约定的时间更早到陈立农说的公园，真是奇怪，明明说的是离他家近的地方，结果却自己先来了。他百无聊赖地打量着周围的建筑物，万家灯火，正是团聚的时候，偶尔有年轻的夫妻领着小孩来散步，就他孤家寡人。

“抱歉我那个……”陈立农气喘吁吁地，“有点迷路了欸。会开车却不会走路，哈哈。”他尴尬地笑笑。  
“你今年多大了。”林彦俊眯起眼睛问他。  
“二十四。”  
“二十四。”林彦俊重复，被夏夜的微风吹糊涂了脑子，盘起手指数落他，“这么大了还不会认路，你是不是光长个不长心眼。”  
“万一我是故意的呢。”陈立农笑眯眯地歪头。

“其实第一次修手机我是故意的。”他正色道，“我想多见见你。”  
“那你应该直接说。”事到如今林彦俊快没有了生气的力气，“从一开始就是，你不告而别，又让我没办法找到你，你真的是……”  
“我不知道该怎么面对你。”陈立农抓住他的手，“你愿意面对我吗？这么的……狼狈。就像是从前境遇差不多的同学毕业后却天上地下一样。”  
“但你对我来说不是普通的同学啊。”林彦俊并没有让他松开，他们这样交缠着手在路灯下僵持着，像是多年前的那场告别，只是这次伸手的人是陈立农，“你跟别人不一样，你不是一直很清楚吗。”  
“我年轻，自尊心莫名其妙。”陈立农态度诚恳，“但以后我不会了。我见到你我就知道……我没办法忘记你。你坐在副驾驶上，就让我觉得我们该永远在一起，我开车带着你出去玩，就像你小时候带着我一样。”  
“你还挺有自信的。”林彦俊笑笑。

“因为你不敢看我……”陈立农放低了声音，“你在害羞。而且你的女同事问话也很奇怪……你是不是禁欲很久啊林彦俊，看起来大家都很操心你的感情生活一样。”  
“你听我说，我们都不是小孩子了。”林彦俊话锋一转，“我想有些话先讲清楚，比如说，第一条……一定要跟我说实话，不要隐瞒。”

“你在为今后的生活立家规吗？”陈立农笑着摇他的手臂，“我还没追你呢。”  
“给你再一次伤我心的机会，算我宽宏大量。”这才是他印象中的陈立农，而不是隔着浓雾中湖泊里的孤岛。他觉得主动点也没什么不好意思的。

等那对年轻的小夫妻走过去之后，他主动抬起头吻了一下陈立农的唇瓣。

10  
其实被压在床上这件事倒算不上很害羞，林彦俊虽然识不破陈立农的小诡计，但基本的心思还是读得懂。  
只是陈立农这家伙说话不嫌害臊，让他很别扭，本来哥这种称呼很亲密，现在染上了另外一种味道。  
“哥你把腿分开点啦，这样我很难办。”  
“哇，我劈成一字马了要。”林彦俊的表情英勇就义一般，动作却很色，勾着陈立农的腰把人整个带进自己怀里似的。  
“哥你好色。”  
“你又不是第一天知道。”  
“嗯……对。”陈立农吻他的刘海和鼻尖，小鸡啄米似的逗的林彦俊笑：“这样很蠢欸。”  
“可是我看见你就想亲你，怎么亲都亲不够。”陈立农说着又开始寻他的嘴，“哪怕不做就这么一直亲下去我都可以。”  
林彦俊斜起眼睛。  
“还是要做的……不然白弄这么湿。”陈立农不好意思地笑笑，手指摸到身下人的臀瓣，探了一圈，暖热和潮湿迅速聚集过来，“会痛吗？”  
“……是你就不会痛。”  
“逞强哦。”陈立农试探着挤了进去，缓慢地推进，像沉进一个温暖的沼泽里。

“也想这样和你一直做。”陈立农好像懊悔了一般，“可惜我不是永动机……”  
“你要弄死我啊！”林彦俊气呼呼地锤他的肩膀。  
“好啦好啦，”陈立农迅速抓起他的手按在了越过头顶的地方，“哥要看着我哦……我有点忍不住了。”  
“什么……啊！”

林彦俊被突如其来猛烈的冲击撞的一颠一颠的，腿渐渐挂不住，自然地打开着弓在床上。“轻，轻一点……！”  
“我太喜欢你了。”陈立农伏下身来咬他的耳垂，控制着力道不要在身上留下牙印，“我怎么能在十五岁的时候把你丢了……那时候你比现在的我还年轻，不知道你该有多难过。”  
“你别扫兴呀……”林彦俊都怕他做到一半哭了，脱去成熟外表的陈立农就是个喜怒无常的小朋友，“快点继续。”  
“我会轻一点。”他把林彦俊额前乱掉的刘海拨开，露出他蒙上雾气的眼睛，要是林彦俊能知道他微微笑起来的眼睛有多漂亮，他就能理解这种近乎病态的迷恋了，“以后我都听你的。”

侧躺着被拉开一条腿的姿势也很舒服，后入的姿势也很舒服，总之跟陈立农在一起做这些事能让他爽的不知今夕何夕。林彦俊在如潮的快感中失神地想着。每个人的敏感点不尽相同，有的人是脖子，有的人是胸前，还有的人是大腿根，而对于林彦俊来说只要陈立农的吻落下来都会激的他发颤。他想忍也忍不住。何况陈立农还在他的耳边恶魔一般地叮咛，哥你叫出来，大声一点也没关系，只有我能听见。  
他喉咙都要喊哑了，顶着两只通红的眼睛迎接了最后一波高潮。 最后喊得到底是哥哥还是老公也不重要了，反正陈立农说无论床上喊的什么，他都会在床下还回来。

11  
Anna感觉到林彦俊最近心情特别好。但她又套不出来他的话，就很着急。  
“你就说到底是不是那天那个司机！不说扣你工资！”  
“不告诉你。”  
“你肯定有情况！”Anna信誓旦旦。  
“那不是很明显吗。我故意让你看出来的。”林彦俊意味深长地笑笑。  
“你给个提示嘛。”没人不爱聊八卦，尤其是Anna这种女孩，“干嘛要对我隐瞒啦。”  
电话铃声适时响起，林彦俊抱歉地起身，看到是“立农”的标注又笑了笑，冲着Anna眨眨眼睛。  
“是我的青梅竹马喔。”


End file.
